


Weird

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Aliens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Weird

Clint as a child,  
Read about aliens,  
From comics and stories.  
There were also movies and cartoons.  
But he would never have guessed,  
That aliens were real.  
That in his adulthood,  
He'll have to fight an alien army.  
That the Norse Gods are actually aliens.  
It was like a dream.  
Though meeting aliens wasn't as shocking.  
Since working for SHIELD,  
Clint was used to unusual,  
And weird things.  
SHIELD after all dealt with,  
The Weird world and even more Weirder world.  
So Clint's life is full of weird.


End file.
